


Good day? Wow, thanks.

by Na0ha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a Devil, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Nice Top Joke, Teasing, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na0ha/pseuds/Na0ha
Summary: It's the nice top joke, and Ace takes it a little too far with Zoro and Law. Sanji? This ain't about him, yet.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Good day? Wow, thanks.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LawSan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650683) by zellyfish0. 



> Credits to Tumblr and the artist who inspired me to write this. I'm sorry, I have sinned.

Sanji smiled. Today is a good day, the weather is nice, the Strawhats weren't crashing to enemies, Luffy hasn't gotten his hands on the secret stash of meat in the fridge. Yet. That's the scary word. But the blondie doesn't even think of that possibility. The slim chance that his day would crumble. He's pretty good as the crew are doing their own thing. Now for the weather to even be smiling on the bunch of pirates that somehow united on this crazy weird day, Sanji didn't mind it as long as he got to gaze at his mellorine beauties and the special stuff in the fridge. He breathed in on his cigarette, the pleasant spice burning down his throat gently as he gazed out on the crystal clear sea. Taking in all he could now was key, who knows when stress will come back to bite him and he'd chase it away (stress never starves). But focusing back onto himself, he's pretty content with how the day came to be. That is, until Ace opens his mouth.  
  
"Yo Sanji," Ace starts as Sanji turns his head to tune in, "nice top."  
  
A hand sneaks around his shoulder as he lifts his cig, "Thanks I bo-"  
  
It pats his shoulder blades twice and then a voice rings in his ear, "I have a name," the hand then sneaks under his shirt, just staying there.  
  
"He didn't buy nothing." Another voice comes from behind, and it takes all of Sanji's self control to not kick them both right this second. Actually, scratch that. As soon as a loud laughter erupts from Ace's loud mouth did Sanji realized his day was sucky. Fucking sucky since it started.  
  
"No way in hell would I be a bottom!" A kick to the marimo bastard, and one to Law's ankle. The others were guests, so he didn't have that liberty. But to be honest, they can drown in the ocean for all he cares. Fucking assholes.  
  
"Back off, the cook's not yours." Zoro warns with a dark tone.  
  
"Oh? And who decided that?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Funny, he doesn't belong to you either."  
  
"Fuck you all, dinner's cut for you three." Sanji recovers from being knocked down to the bottom. A moment of silence passes before all hell breaks loose. The two swordsmen look at each other and nod.  
  
"We won't need dinner tonight, we'll have something else."  
  
Sanji swore that he was done with these guys. The smirks from their voice is plenty of evidence.  
  
"You taste better anyways."


End file.
